Todo por ella
by EternalMoonDark
Summary: Ella sufrio por ellas al grado de morir, dejo a cargo a sus dos grandes tesoros con su mejor amiga quien hara todo por protegerlas de quienes dañaron a un bello angel de la luna.
1. Capítulo 1 El peor día

_Intensos rayos caían junto a la lluvia que parecía tormenta inundando cada calle, ladridos de perros bravos por doquier y gritos de dolor de una joven dando a luz, pero esos gritos no eran normales eran tan desgarradores en una pequeña casa en un bosque en una habitación alumbrada por algunas velas, en esa habitación se podía ver a una joven rubia inclinada gritando de dolor, mientras era ayudada por una doctora._

—Vamos Serena, un poco más -_le pidió angustiada, llevaban bastante tiempo en labor y eso le preocupaba aquella mujer_\- hazlo por favor, ya veo la cabeza.

_Su cara pálida empapada de sudor y las lágrimas, sus ojos entrecerrados respirando agitada llevaba bastante tiempo en labor de parto su cuerpo ya estaba cansado pedía a gritos que eso ya parara, mientras afuera de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña de diez años durmiendo tranquilamente ajena a lo sucedido en aquella habitación._

—Otro poco, por favor puja un poco más... Te lo pido -_volvió a pedir y la rubia no le quedó otra que hacerle caso-_ eso hermosa...

_Pronto la habitación se lleno por un pequeño lloriqueo, la doctora quien suspiro aliviada envolvió a la pequeña pelirosa y se la acerco a Serena quien miraba los movimientos._

—Kira... -_le habló con dificultad relamiendo sus labios secos-_ por favor hablale a Hotaru...

—Si.. -_sonrió con tristeza y observó con dolor la parte baja de la rubia_\- haré lo que me digas ahora...

_La pelinegra salio de la habitación dejando a la rubia con su bebé, cual acercó su mano bastante temblorosa a la mejilla de ella, pronto la puerta se abrió y ahí se encontraba una somnolienta Hotaru quien al verla despertó rápidamente y preocupada se acercó a ella, pero se alarmó al ver él mismo lugar que Kira._

—Princesa -_tomo su mano, sintiendo como si fuera a desaparecer_\- mamá...

—Mi pequeña hotaru -_sonrió con debilidad y apretó su mano-_ te llame, porque quiero que me cumplas mi ultimo deseo...

—No -_comenzó a negar frenéticamente_\- no mamá, tu...

—Quiero que cuides y protejas a Rini de cualquier persona -_pidió dejando escapar más lágrimas y acercó su mano a la mejilla de Hotaru-_ yo confió en ti, no quiero que nadie le haga lo mismo que me hicieron a mi... Kira las llevara con una gran amiga mía y con ella no pasarán nada de necesidades.

—No princesa, no nos deje por favor -_tomó su mano que aún mantenía en su mejilla sintiéndola en cada segundo volverse fría_\- yo te necesito, Rini te necesita.

—Lo siento mucho mi pequeña, pero ya no puedo seguir aquí mi tiempo se agota -_tomo su broche que estaba en él burot de a lado-_ toma mi niña, daselo cuando llegue él momento de luchar de nuevo.

_Hotaru lo tomo temblorosa asintiendo y al tomarlo la mano de ella cayó al momento de que sus ojos se cerraron, la ventana de la habitación se abrió y las cortinas se levantaron con él aire, la lluvia había parado y con ello la luna llena se abrió paso. La bebé empezó a llorar siendo tomada por Hotaru arrullándola y siendo abrazada por Kira._

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2 Sakura Hayashi

**Poco tiempo después.**

_Kira llevó a Hotaru y a la recién nacida a la casa de Sakura Hayashi, después del funeral de la rubia lastimosamente no los podía llevar con los padres de la fallecida, ya que al enterarse de que ella había estado con su novio la habían echado de casa de forma cruel. Por el retrovisor del auto Kira observó a las dos pequeñas dormir, la pelirosa se encontraba durmiendo en una silla para bebé y la pelinegra dormir recargada en la puerta. Sentía mucha tristeza al ver que habían quedado huérfanas de madre, pero debía seguir adelante para cumplir él sueño de su prima._

—Estaré muy pendiente de ustedes _-sonrió con tristeza apretando él volante-_ no tanto, pero haré lo posible en estarlo...

_Pronto llego a una gran casa donde se veían las luces apagadas, pero en la entrada alguien bajaba de una motocicleta sin importarle la lluvia que caía, por lo que Kira dedujo quien era y bajo de su auto con una sombrilla._

—Hayashi -_alzo la voz para que la escuchara y al parecer si funcionó-_ ¿Sakura Hayashi?

—¿Quien la busca? -_preguntó sin darse vuelta_\- ¿quien eres tu?

—Yo soy Kira -_respondió acercándose a ella lentamente-_ vengo de parte de mi prima, vengo a cumplir su último deseo.

—¿Tu prima? -_se volteó provocando que Kira se detuviera a pocos centímetros de ella-_ ¿quien es tu prima?

—Serena -_contestó y agachó la mirada_\- Tsukino Serena, mi fallecida prima.

_Ella se quito él casco dejando caer su cabello castaño en cascada, sus ojos de color azules claros, pero dejó caer él casco al ver a las dos pequeñas dentro del auto._

—¿Dijiste fallecida? -_un nudo se formo en su garganta y eso se hacía notar_\- ¿acaso ella, Serena murió?

—Murió hace unos días al dar a luz -_explicó y apretó los puños-_ tuvo complicaciones en él parto que la llevo a la muerte.

—¿Cual es su deseo? -_preguntó y las lágrimas se confundían por la lluvia_\- dime Kira... ¿Cual fue su ultimo deseo?

—Que cuidaras a sus pequeñas -_comentó de repente ambas notaron como la lluvia se calmó-_ que que tu las podrías ayudar, para que no pasen necesidades.

—Lo haré... -_sonrió con tristeza limpiando sus lágrimas-_ las cuidare y cuando llegue él momento de que tengan que luchar volverán.

—¿Tu sabes de ello? -_preguntó con asombro._

—Se todo lo que ella vivió -_suspiro abanicándose con las manos impidiendo llorar nuevamente-_ pero no lo que le paso hace meses, perdí contacto con ella... Hasta ahora que me dices que a fallecido...

—¿Podrás con ellas?

—Claro que lo haré -_contestó y se acerco al auto_\- cuidare de las pequeñas.

—¡Muchas gracias! -_la abrazo aún llorando y Sakura se puso incomoda_\- yo no podría por que viajó mucho por mi trabajo de doctora.

_Kira se acercó a la puerta, despertó a Hotaru cual bajo del automóvil y miro a la castaña por lo que dedujo que era la amiga de su princesa, tomo sus cosas y se acercó a ella, Sakura tomo a Rini arropándola en sus brazos, después Kira se despidió de ellas alejándose de ahí. Las tres se adentraron a la casa donde se sentaron._

—Niña... -_Hotaru le observó curiosa y Sakura mantenía su mirada oculta_\- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Serena?

—Ella al inició de su embarazo tuvo complicaciones por envenenamiento -_explicó y agacho la mirada sintiéndose furiosa_\- su ex novio la había envenenado por lo que estuvo unos días hospitalizada y no sólo era eso, también él la golpeaba.

—¿Porque? -_Sakura apretó los dientes con fuerza-_ ¿porque se dejó?

—No lo se -_exclamó comenzando a llorar nuevamente-_ él la engañaba y golpeaba cada vez que él le daba la gana.

—Por lo que provoco que su embarazo fuera de alto riesgo...

—Si con él tiempo su salud empeoro y más cuando vivió unos días en la calle por que su familia la corrió.

—¿Como llegaste con ella? -_preguntó otra vez, pero ahora con la voz quebrada._

—Un día la encontré en la calle le dije a las demás pero nadie me creyó y dijeron que ella lo hacia por querer llamar la atención -_apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo sus uñas pasar por sus palmas_\- por lo que huimos a Okinawa y fue cuando nos encontramos con Kira.

—¿Sabes por que te preguntó? -_le preguntó tomando su mano para que no se lastimara más y Hotaru nego-_ por que yo se todo de ustedes un día descubrí a Serena por lo que me contó de quien es, pero perdí contacto hace meses me... -_sus manos empezaron a temblar a pesar de eso sostenía a la bebé y la mano de Hotaru_\- me... Vengo enterando que murió...

_Hotaru la abrazo fuertemente soltándose a llorar ambas._

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3 Furia

_Sakura se levanto temprano para hacerle él desayuno a la pequeña Hotaru desde entonces ya había pasado una semana desde que las infantes están a su cuidado y en ese tiempo notó que la pequeña pelirosa es muy tranquila. Pero por acaso la tiene en su cuarto junto a ella, se acomodo él cabello en una coleta alta y salio a la cocina para hacer él desayuno al poco rato bajo la Hotaru con Rini en brazos._

—¡Hola Sakura! -_saludo a la castaña._

—Hola Hotaru, buenos días -_sonrió poniendo los platos en la mesa y miro a Rini-_ ya se despertó y eso que iba por ella.

—Si, lo hizo -_se la entregó a Sakura quien la cargo-_ ella es muy madrugadora.

—Lo se, ella se parece a Serena -_suspiro acomodadola en sus brazos_\- siendo muy pequeña, ella era muy tranquila.

—¿La conoces desde niña?

—De hecho somos amigas de la infancia eramos él grupo de cuatro por lo que sabíamos de nuestras cosas -_se carcajeó recordando viejos momentos_\- eramos conocidos por ser maldosos.

—¿Los cuatro?

—Si eramos Kelvin, Molly, Serena y yo, pero tuve que mudarme a México por cuestiones familiares -_movió__ la mano desinteresada-_ pero no por eso perdí contacto con ellos.

—Sorprendente, nunca supe de eso.

—Lo se, tal vez Serena no quería que se entraran -_riendo y cubrió a la niña-_ siempre es sorprendente.

—Bien, ya que estamos -_sonrió recargandose en la mesa-_ cuentame de ti, quiero saber sobre la persona al que estaré a su cuidado.

—Bueno, por donde empiezo porque lo resumire -_se sentó acomodandose mejor y no incomodar a la niña en sus brazos-_ cuando cumplí los diez volví a Japón donde empecé una nueva vida y me volví una instructora de baile tan joven, pero me metí a una pandilla famosa y peligrosa.

—¡Asombroso!

—Pequeña alistate, que te tengo que llevar a la primaria -_menciono al ver su reloj y ella hizo un puchero_\- Kira me lo pidió así que no tienes que hacer esos pucheros, ve a cambiarte y te espero en diez minutos.

—Esta bien Sakura.

_Hotaru subió aun haciendo pucheros y Sakura rió por lo bajo para centrar su vista a la pequeña que jugar con su cabello. Sonrió y acarició su cabello, ella término de comer por lo que se llevó a Hotaru a la primaria en su auto, cuando la dejó volvió a casa y se sentó en su computadora_.

—Veamos, comencemos la investigación _-abrió la laptop y tecleo un nombre en particular_\- Kenji Tsukino.

_Vio muchas noticias sobre él castaño, hasta que llegó en una en particular donde habla sobre Serena que reportaron como desaparecida hace medio año casi cuando esta estaba en inició de embarazo. Por lo que se cruzó de brazos molesta y volvió a centrar la vista leyendo._

—Pero se decía que podían ver a la chica en las calles mendigando por comida y un techo donde dormir -_leyó en voz alta y mediante seguía leyendo mordía su labio-_ pero nadie se apiadaba de ella, pronto la dejaron de ver y poco a poco su supuesta búsqueda quedo de lado...

_Sakura gruño con gran molestia por eso, por lo que buscó en su agenda él número de los Tsukino y marco, tardo unos minutos hasta que le contestarán._

—**_¿Hola? -se escuchó a un Joven_**

—_¡Hola Sammy! -trato de sonar amable, pero se encontraba enojada._

—**_¿Quien eres tu?_**

—_Sammy, ya te has olvidado de mi -fingiendo estar triste- Soy Sakura._

—**_¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! -chillo con emoción y la castaña bufo mentalmente- ¿como has estado?_**

—_Muy bien, bueno solo llamaba para saber de Serena ya que.. -movió con su pie la silla mecedora de Rini- hace poco volví a Japón y quería ver como se encuentra._

—**_¿Serena? -se carcajeó provocándole a Sakura un tick- Sakura, será mejor que ya no te acerqués a la zorra de Serena._**

—_¿Por que le dices así Sammy?._

—**_Pues una zorra barata -dijo aun riendo burlón- mamá y papá la corrieron por haberse acostado con sin novio tan fácilmente y por ello la echaron de casa._**

—_Ya veo... -agacho la mirada y su cuerpo temblaba de rabia- gracias por avisarme Sammy, ya no hablare con ella y saluda a tus padres de mi parte._

—**_Claro estoy para advertirte sobre ella._**

—_Adiós..._

_Colgó Sakura apretaba en teléfono con fuerza para luego lanzarlo contra la pared provocando que se estrellara. Su mente es un caos total tenía unas inmensas ganas de matarlos y si capaz le hubiera dicho qué la rubia murió se inmutaria por nada._

—Porque son tan crueles -_recargo sus codos en la mesa llorando- _como no hicieron algo, como no le dejaron hablar y así la corrieron.

_Comenzó a llorar con intensidad aunque tuvo que parar cuando la niña gimió para querer llorar y Sakura la tomo en brazos._

—Tranquila Rini, no dejaré que te hagan daño -_murmuro mientras la arrullaba_\- te cuidaré hasta que llegue el momento en el que ustedes dos vuelvan a luchar...

_Beso su pequeña cabeza ganándose un bostezo de la niña._

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4 Pequeñas vacaciones

_Hotaru llego de la escuela notando un poco cansada, al entrar encontró mucho silencio en la casa por lo que agradeciendo un poco el silencio en ella,se acercó a la sala y encontró a Sakura junto a la pequeña pelirosa sobre su pecho dormir en él sillón._

—Están durmiendo -_sonrió con ternura observando a Rini y Sakura-_ pero me preguntó ¿será muy cansado cuidar a una recién nacida?

_Dejo sus cosas en él sillón de a lado fue a la cocina y se preparo algo para comer mientras las dejaba dormir un rato mas cuando paso a lado del pequeño escritorio de Sakura noto algunas paginas abiertas sobre Serena y su supuesta búsqueda, pero también de búsquedas de casas en Juban._

—¿Búsquedas de casas?

_Se pregunto a si misma dudosa, pero luego se sobresaltó al ver que una mano cerro la laptop, Hotaru miró a la castaña quien se había despertado y tenía en brazos a Rini quien movía sus manos tratando de llamar la atención de la chica._

—Llegaste -_la castaña sonrió dándole la vuelta sin quitar la mano de la laptop-_ ¿como te fue pequeña?

—Me fue bien, Sakura... -_Sakura tomó la laptop con su otra mano_\- para ser él primer día de escuela.

—Me alegró mucho por ti, Hotaru _-se acerco a un mueble y guardo la laptop-_ perdón por no recibirte, pero me quede dormida después de darme un pequeño baño.

—No te preocupes por ello -_señalo la cocina_\- me hice algo de comer.

—Bien -_comenzó a guardar su monedero y algunas cosas en su bolso-_ me gustaría que fuéramos a comprar unas cosas.

—Claro Sakura.

_La castaña le sonrió por lo que se retiro con la pelirosa y Hotaru tenia unas dudas sobre lo que vio._

~**_17 de octubre_**~

_Sakura manejaba tranquilamente atrás de ellas se encontraba Hotaru jugando con la pequeña ya de cuatro meses quien estaba en un porta bebé, Sakura vestía un pequeño top blanco y un pantalón negro pegado, las niñas unos vestidos leves, pero bastantes cómodos._

—¡Hace tiempo que no voy a unas aguas termales! -_exclamo feliz llamando la atención de Sakura-_ ¡Es maravilloso!

—Esta seria la primera vez que ella va.

—Si, es la primera vez.

—Me alegro que me dieran una semana de descanso en él trabajo -_suspiro de alivio y acomodo sus lentes-_ ya lo necesitaba con urgencia.

—¿Qué haremos en esta semana? -_pregunto curiosa._

—Bueno -_contesto pensativa y golpeando con su dedo él volante_\- haremos todo lo que tu quieras.

—¡Si!

—Te alegras con rapidez -_se carcajeó divertida._

—Siempre lo hacía con Serena y con mis amigos -_sonriendo, pero hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos-_ mis compañeras que me tenían a su cuidado nunca me sacaron, siempre me tenían encerrada todo él tiempo o sólo estaba en sus conciertos.

—Se supone que si te tienen a su cuidado -_gruñó frunciendo el ceñ_o- por lo menos una pequeña salida.

—Siempre se los pedía, pero me decían que no podían por sus cosas y si lo hacíamos, sólo eran con las demás.

—Para que se hacen cargo de ti, sino te van a sacar un día a que te diviertas.

—Tienes razón -_se encogió de hombros-_ pero eran las únicas que pudieron hacerse cargo de mi.

—Ya veo... _-miro hacia delante y sonrió-_ ya llegamos Hotaru.

—¡Que bien!

_Estaciono él carro en un aparcado y bajaron, mientras Sakura sacaba Rini del porta bebés Hotaru sacaba las cosas del maletero del automóvil, una vez listo se adentraron al lugar donde las recibió una trabajadora quien las llevó a su habitación y mientras Hotaru reía con Rini, Sakura veía él folleto._

—Todo es muy barato y papá ya pago _-le dijo aun viendo el folleto, cuando termino miro a Hotaru-_ Hotaru ¿ir a comer o a las aguas termales?

—Primero a comer -_sonrió tocando su estómago_\- tengo hambre.

—Bien -_se levanto tomando a Rini y su bolso_\- vamos a comer primero.

—¡Si, vamos!

(...)

_Sakura se encontraba mirando él cielo desde la ventana de aquella habitación, la oscuridad reinaba y pequeños ronquidos se escuchaban de parte de las dos pequeñas durmiendo en un futon. Su mirada era fija a la luna y las estrellas, mientras en su mano sostenía un pequeño pañuelo._

—Sigo sin entender por que tu familia hizo eso -_lo apretó contra su pecho su poder evitar que la uñas pasarán a su palma-_ debieron de apoyarte, por culpa de eso pasaste mucha hambre en la calle lo que provocó que tu embarazo fuera de alto riesgo y murieras en él parto.

_Suspiro tiro él pañuelo que había ocupado al bote de la basura, cerro la ventana y se acostó a tratar de dormir, pero no podía su mente estaba en otra cosa por lo que no podría dormir ese noche._

**A la mañana siguiente.**

_Hotaru fue la primera en despertar noto que Sakura seguía durmiendo por lo que tomo a Rini quien también ya había despertado._

—Buenos días Rini -_sonrió besándole la mejilla-_ hoy amaneciste de buenas.

_Salieron de la habitación y caminaron a donde estaba la pequeña anciana quien les estaba preparando la mesa, se sentaron a comer bueno a Rini papilla._

—Presiento que algo va a pasar de ahora en adelante -_miro a Rini suspirando-_ ¿no es así?

_Ella sólo aplaudió sin entender lo que la pelimorada decía y Hotaru se encogió de hombros._

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5 Tenemos que confiar

~**_31 de noviembre_**~

_Sakura estaba llegando a su casa se encontraba algo cansada tuvo que trabajar dos horas más y eso la dejo aún más agotada, pero valía la pena cuando entro vio a las pequeñas jugando en él centro donde se suponía que deben de estar los sillones._

—No se si debería preguntar -_dijo sus llaves y señalo donde se suponía que deben estar_\- ¿donde están mis sillones?

—Están por alla -_señalo hacia la esquina donde están amontonados los sillones_.

—Bien -_mirándoles confundida y luego a los sillones-_ no preguntare como hicieron para llevarlos para allá.

—Si, mejor no preguntes.

—De acuerdo -_se acercó a un lado de ellas una vez que se quitara los zapatos_\- no preguntaré como lo hicieron.

—¿Como te fue en él trabajo? -_pregunto curiosa por fin viéndole- _se supone que debiste llegar hace dos horas.

—Estuvo muy cansado él día de hoy -_Sakura sólto su cabello sintiéndolo más ligero-_ pero tuve que hacer muchas cosas.

—Entonces deberías descansar.

—Lo haré en un rato subire a mi habitación, ya que me iba a acostar en uno de los sillones pero bueno -_señalo los sillones y cargo a Rini besándole la mejilla_\- por cierto ¿ya comieron?

—Si, ya la hicimos -_le sonrió y señalo la cocina_\- Kira nos hizo de comer y dijo que te calentáramos de comer cuando llegarás.

—¿Ella vino? -_pregunto y Hotaru asintió_\- esa mujer ya no avisa si va a venir, solamente llega como Juan por su casa.

—De hecho viene a ver a su sobrina legalmente -_se encogió de hombros_\- así que no debe haber problema con que venga y entre como quiera.

—De hecho es invasión a propiedad ajena -_se levanto y fue a la cocina comenzando a sacar la comida-_ pero tienes razón niña, aunque debería avisarme que tal y cuando ella entre detrás de ella viene un ladrón.

—Eso no sonó con lógica, Sakura _-le miro con rareza._

—Lo se, me gusta complicar las conversaciones

_Hotaru negó divertida ante eso, por lo que prosiguió a seguir jugando mientras Sakura comía._

~**_2 años después_**~

_Sakura ya tenia diecinueve años por lo tanto las pequeñas ya tenían doce y dos años de edad, en ese tiempo ellas se acomodaron a la presencia de Sakura y ella a la de las pequeñas. Cuando Rini iba a cumplir un año, ella y Hotaru fueron registradas con él apellido de la castaña a petición de Kira._

—Por cierto Hotaru -_la pelimorada le miro curiosa- _¿como te fue en la escuela?

—Pues bien -_dejó él tenedor y bufo ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de Sakura-_ solamente que es agotador estar en una escuela de paga.

—Lo se, es muy difícil y eso te lo digo por experiencia _-dijo sonriendo divertida-_ pero mis padres quieren que tengas buena educación.

—Les caigo muy bien -_sonrió con soberbia-_ y ellos a mi.

—Si, cuando les dije que las adoptaría ellos hicieron todo por que aceptaran que fueran mis hijas -_contesto meciendo a Rini y bebiendo un poco de jugo-_ mis padres quieren que seas alguien importante.

—Si...

_Sakura rió al ver la cara de fastidio de la niña quien cambiaba de humor a cada rato, aunque ella miró por la ventana al ver como la luna comenzaba salir dando un hermoso paisaje._

—Serena... -_murmuro con tristeza-_ esperó podamos encontrarnos de nuevo.

~**_20 de enero_**~

_Sakura saco de su cajón un broche negro con rosa cual miraba con seriedad, este brillaba con intensidad a la luz de la luna y en su cama dormía las pequeñas con una sabana delgada_.

—Si supieras que te mentí de que descubrí a Serena... -_murmuro observando a Hotaru- _sino que fue al revés, ella me descubrió y de que no sabes cual es mi origen...

_Apretó con fuerza él broche contra su pecho y soltó algunas lágrimas._

(...)

_En algún lugar oscuro en una pequeña cueva se entraba una mujer de cabellos rubios largos y de labios color carmesí recostada sobre una cama, mientras su vestido negro se expandía por toda la cama._

—Pronto llegara él momento en que tengas que apoderarte de la tierra Dama de la oscuridad.

_Un hombre se encontraba parado a lado de la que encontraba acostada y sonrió al ver como su piel seguía tomando color lentamente_.

[**Salto en él tiempo**]

_Sakura se encontraba haciendo él desayuno para las niñas que pronto despertarían, la castaña ya tenía veintitrés años de edad._

—¡Hotaru y Rini bajen a desayunar que pronto debemos irnos!

_Grito y se sentó a esperar a las niñas quienes pronto bajaron, Hotaru ya tenía dieciséis años y Rini sus años, ambas bostezaron saludando a la castaña quien con la mirada les indicó que se sentarán_.

—Coman y traigan sus cosas que pronto nos tenemos que ir.

—¿Dejaremos la casa? -_preguntó curiosa Rini y Sakura asintió._

—Solo será un pequeño tiempo -_contestó y tomó su taza- _mientras término de arreglar los asuntos que tenemos pendiente y cuando termine, volveremos a casa.

—Si Rini y podemos seguir haciendo las cosas de siempre.

—Recuerda Rini -_contestó señalándole con él tenedor-_ que tienen que vencer a ese ser que pronto quiere apoderarse de la tierra

—¡Si! -_se levantó de la mesa riendo_\- ¡lo haré por Mamá!

—Así se dice Rini.

—Sakura -_la castaña le miro curiosa_\- confías mucho en el poder de la luna ¿no?

—Se que Serena al morir transfirió sus poderes ala niña cuando nació -_viendo como la pelirosa saltaba feliz_\- por eso confió en ella, sino jamas la dejaría pelear.

—Entiendo...

_Hotaru le miro de forma sospechosa ¿como sabe eso ella? pero volvió su vista a la niña quien paro de saltar y siguió comiendo y Hotaru suspiro agobiada._

—Espero que salga algo bueno de esto y no nada malo.

Continuará...


End file.
